


FRERARD ONESHOTS

by messinblackhairdye



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Rating May Change, more charaters soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messinblackhairdye/pseuds/messinblackhairdye
Summary: FRERARD ONESHOTSa collection of my frerard oneshots :)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 2





	1. I'll be off to find another way

_It was early in the morning, his mind felt blank and his body felt as if someone had taken a baseball-bat to it. He felt a headache forming between his eyebrows but brushed it off and got up anyway. He fiddled with his hoodie's pockets when he felt something square -nothing out of the ordinary- so he took it out and read it_

_''I don't love you, Like I did yesterday — xofrnk''_

_His heart sank as he remembered the events of the previous night. It hit him like a stack of bricks, he fell to his knees streaming tears with the note clutched to his heart._

***

The blinding lights of the club shined in Gerard's eyes, Frank thought it made his eyes sparkle. Gerard must have said something funny because Frank found himself smiling into his drink whilst Gerard giggled. Giggled? of course he did, only could Gerard giggle without judgement from others around.

Some guy started flirting subtlety with Gerard, he thinks his name was Bert McCracken? honestly he doesn't know at this point, Frank took this as a queue to return to the bar to get his fifth drink of the night. God, he thought 'five? it's only been an hour.' He shakes his head and tips it back into his mouth savouring the sting to his throat.

***

Gerard was giggling when he felt an arm on his shoulder. He turned around and it was none other than Bert McCracken.

"Does it make me gay if I hook-up with you?"

"Sure does, Now please kindly fuck off Bert."

"You're a pussy anyway, Feather Boa's and all"

Bert walked off, Gerard chuckled to himself, was that meant to be a pick-up line? When Gerard turned back around Frank was gone, Gerard frowned but assumed he got bored and went to get another drink, so he went back to the dance floor. Just to get flirted with by many more.

He knew the teal roots we're a bad idea.

***

Frank was tipsy, that's all. He mumbled into the dark. Why did Gerard have to be so perfect?. He scribbled on a napkin and stumbled until he found Gerard hoodie-jacket and hid the note. He called for a taxi, tears threatened to spill , he wiped his eyes with his jacket. He was going home.

***

It was early in the morning, his mind felt blank and his body felt as if someone had taken a baseball-bat to it. He felt a headache forming between his eyebrows but brushed it off and got up anyway.

He fiddled with his hoodie's pockets when he felt something square -nothing out of the ordinary- so he took it out and read it

''I don't love you, Like I did yesterday — xofrnk''

His heart sank as he remembered the events of the previous night. It hit him like a stack of bricks, he fell to his knees streaming tears with the note clutched to his heart.


	2. Deershed - UK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's two hours until soundcheck and Gerard's missing.

It's two hours until they need to be at soundcheck and nobody has seen Gerard since breakfast.

''He's probably drunk somewhere.'' Bob offered.

''Shut up Bob, don't worry Mikey he is most likely just talking to other bands, you know how he's like.'' Ray reassured Mikey. 

'Wait, I'm worried?'' Mikey said looking up from where he was probably texting Alicia.

Frank looked up from where he had been picking at his nails for the past half hour. He got up, put on a the nearest shirt he could find -thank god they have bus heating- and slipped on his shoes.

''Where are you off too?'' said Bob because Mikey and Ray we're too busy arguing about why Mikey should be worried.

''I'm gonna go find him.''

''Good luck with that.'' laughed Bob

***

It couldn't be that hard to find him right? It was only Deer shed which isn't even that big. He could maybe ask someone if they had seen him?

''Hey excuse me, have you seen a man around 5'9 with black 'n' blonde hair?'' Frank asked a couple, they seemed nice enough.

''Sorry love, we have only just arrived'' The girl says pointing to their full car.

''Thanks anyways.'' Frank mumbled before heading off

''I hope you find him!'' The girl shouted after him.

Onto the next person..

He found some old lady sat on a hay-stack, worth a shot he thought.

''Excuse me ma'am, have you happened to see a man around 5'9 with black 'n' blonde hair anywhere?''

''I'm afraid not sweetheart, Is it your boyfriend?''

''Uhm- No it's just a uh friend.'' Frank stutters, scratching his cheek

'Well you seem to care about him. What's your name?''

''Frank Iero.''

''Well nice to meet you Frank Lero, I'm Miss Roscoe''

Frank laughed at that, Lero, he might use that.

''So Frank what's your friends name?''

''Gerard.''

''Well if you ever find Gerald introduce him to me he sounds nice.''

''Will do Miss Roscoe''

Miss Roscoe gave Frank a kiss on the cheek before he headed off

***

Frank finally finds him behind the music tent.

''What are you doing here?'' Frank asks

''What do you think I'm doing here?'' Gerard replied mindlessly

''Hanging in a tree moron.''

''Ouch, that hurt.'' Gerard says clutching a hand to his heart

''Do you know how long it took to find you.''

Gerard giggled, Frank rolled his eyes.

''Get down.''

''Why?'' Gerard pouted

''Soundcheck's on in about an hour''

''mpmh, you have a reasonable point. I'll make you a deal?''

''What kind of deal? I need to know what I'm dealing with first.''

''I'll come if you help me down.''

''You have to come anyway'' Frank sighed

''Last chance going once, going twice-'' 

''Fine! You run a hard bet Way'' Frank interrupted.

Frank hooks his fingers around Gerard's wrist in a failed attempt to get him down for the god damned tree. Gerard somehow ended up even worse that how they started less than 10 minutes ago. Limbs stuck out in all directions, It looked like a painful game of twister. Frank stepped back to observe the mess they made and just as he took his arm off of Gerard's ankle an turned around he heard a splash along with a squeal. He turns around to check what just happened, Gerard had fell into the icy-cold puddle under the tree. His body was dripping wet and his legs were shaking.

''Help me then.'' Gerard frowned

Frank tuts, He scoops up the water soaked Gerard in his arm and carried him all the way back to the bus

''You just like carrying me, don't you Frank Iero''

''My life aspiration, Darling.'' They always did this, give each other pet names, It's not like it meant anything because they weren't dating.

***

When they finally got inside the bus. The guys were gone so Frank throws Gerard onto a couch and collapses on the couch opposite.

''Am I that heavy?'' Gerard laughs

''Can't. Breath.'' Frank jokes

They laugh for a bit until Gerard complains about his cold clothes. So Gerard went out to get changed, while he did that Frank got a towel and waited. When Gerard returned Frank dragged him onto his couch and started towel-drying his drenched hair.

The guys came back and dragged them to soundcheck

***

The show went well.

After they played Frank grabbed Gerard and ran around the food area looking for something in particular.

''You good?'' Gerard said sounding a little concerned.

''Mm someone wants to meet you.'' Frank said

***

They finally find her.

''Oh hello Fred, did you find Gerald?''

''Yep he's right here Miss Roscoe.'' Pulling Gerard next to him

''Uhm hello I'm Gerard Way.''

''I know dear, your friend here was looking for you earlier, he seemed worried sick.''

Gerard blushed, he quickly covered it with one of his many many scarfs.

''Does he go missing often Fred?''

''Plenty.''

They talked for a while until Miss Roscoe decided it was her bedtime.

''You we're worried?''

''Of course I was idiot, I don't want you kidnapped.''

''Yeah sure'' Gerard pushed Frank light-heartedly

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me anything you wanna see :) x


End file.
